Nalek (ThatDevilGuy)
Nalek was the first Toa of Life that wore the Kanohi Ignika, the Mask of Life. Biography Nalek was the first Matoran to ever wear the Kanohi Ignika. When he put on the Mask, it instantly transformed him into a Toa. He lived unmoung many Matoran, but when a rogue Matoran tried to take the Mask from him he used its power to oblitorate the attacker's memories because he didn't want to cause any harm. Since he wasn't familiar with the Mask's power it knocked him unconsciuous. A giant golden being teleported there and took the unconscious Toa away. Ignition He gave his mask to the Order of Mata Nui leader, who placed it in a safe place (Mount Valami) for the time-being. After he took of the Mask of Life, he used his Life powers to create a replicate of the mask and put it on. Although he could of worn an actual mask, he prefered to wear (what looked like) a Kanohi Ignika. He told Helryx that it made his enemies fear him more if he was seen wearing the Mask of Life. Order of Mata Nui He became, with alot of training, a member of the Order of Mata Nui. On his first mission with the Order, he encounted Vicoran, a savage Makuta. Botar fought breifly with him, before they were saved. ''The Darkness in Life Nalek, and an elite group of Order of Mata Nui members, fight against the Artakha Fighters for an Olmak, in which they fail. He has a breif battle against Oscuro, that he loses. Vicoran seeks revenge on Nalek and kidnaps him. Jareroden, Mersery, Nalu and some Order of Mata Nui agents later found Vicoran and he handed over Nalek. Unknown to them and the rest of the Order, he dicovered that Nalek wasn't a real Toa, and he was transformed by the Mask of Life. He later joins Nalu and Mersery in attacking what the Order thought was the Artakha Fighters' base. Instead it was a trap, in which Baterra and Rahkshi armies attacked the trio. Nalek then spots Oscuro and the two fight again. Nalek is about to win when Oscuro and "Fast-Mover" propose a deal. As Nalek travels through a dimensional portal, Vicoran kills him. But not before Nalek reduced the mask its powerless Noble form. Resurrection He traveled to Kehidupan along with a Toa of Light, Azar, after he was resurrected by the Order of Mata Nui. They encountered Uini there and engaged in battle. Neither of the three knew that Garras was attacking that same island with a Skakdi army. Since being resurrected, Nalek has had more control over his Life powers. He is able to heal some wounds instantly, provided the weapon in removed and he remains focused. Personality and traits He is a kind-hearted Toa, perhaps too kind-hearted for his own good. He would rather imprison an enemy than kill them. After his resurrection, Nalek is more emotionless, but still as caring for allies. Stats Powers and equipment He carried a Sword, that he channeled his Life powers through. When he was resurrected, he carried a Broad Sword and a Thornax Launcher. How he obtained these weapons is unknown. Trivia *He is my self-MOC. * and are credited for the images. Appearances *The Darkness in Life'' *''Battle for Leadership'' *''Legends of the Order of Mata Nui'' *''El Caballero Oscuro'' Non-Storyline Appearances *''Matoran Tales'' *''Killcount'' *''Dark Realities'' *''Journey's End'' See Also *Gallery Category:Toa Category:Toa of Life Category:Life Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Nalek/Artakha Fighters Saga